Me Tarzan, You Jane
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: All Rob Terry wanted was a doll. Too bad he chose the wrong doll to play Tarzan and Jane with. Two shot


_Me Tarzan, You Jane_

_By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight_

_A/N: This came to me randomly one day after having carrying on a conversation about this. I only own Ashton Reso and the twisted idea. Tessa belongs to NellyLove, Bailey belongs to BourneBetter67 and Mollie belongs to World's Biggest Jericholohic. _

Big Rob Terry walked down the hallway, he was on a mission. He had heard Eric Young say something about Ashton Cage being a doll. Rob was curious to see if she was a doll. So he was the prowl to get the blonde member of the Yummi Girls. The blonde member had just came out the tunnels from she and her manager Daniels had just opened the show. Daniels said something to Ashton before he walked off. This was his chance, he stocked forward and grabbed up the former knockout champion causing her to scream. "ROB! PUT ME DOWN!" she screamed. He laughed and swung her over his shoulder she landed with a thud on his shoulder, she started pounding on his shoulders to get down. "Jane nice." He spoke. Ashton's eyes went wide when she heard that. 'MY NAME ISN'T JANE IT'S ASHTON PUT ME DOWN YOU OVER JUICED FAIRY!" Ashton shouted as she pounded on him. "Fuck my life." Ashton muttered as Rob carried her into the World Elite's locker room. "Awe Ashton, glad you came to your senses and decided to join us." Eric Young stated. "Fuck you Eric. You traitorous bastard." Ashton stated before she started wiggling. "Jane, nice.' "MY NAME ISN'T JANE!! PUT ME DOWN DAMN IT!" Ashton shouted again before she drove her knee into his midsection. But it didn't do anything. 'Rob put the nice lady down she isn't a doll." Brutus Magnus spoke up. Ashton turned her angry glare at him. "If any of you want to be able to reproduce, ever, you get this over juiced fairy to fucking put me down and I mean now. You are messing with wrong woman." Ashton stated. "Oh you are feisty for a Canadian." Doug laughed. "You don't know half of it." Eric spoke up. Rob sat her down on to her butt on the bench. "Jane stay." he said.

Ashton confused turned to her long time former friend. "Why does he keep on calling me Jane?" "He watched Tarzan before he came in. he thinks you are Jane and he is Tarzan." Doug answered. "That and he thinks you are a doll.' Eric stated, "That's my fault." "Eric I am going to kick your ass." Ashton said trying to keep her temper in check. "You do realize my teammates are going to be looking for me?" Ashton asked, "Why the fuck does the fool have a brush?' 'He thinks you are a doll remember? He is going to try playing with you like you are one." Doug spoke, "I thought all Canadians were smart." "We are that has been dropped on her head a lot." Ashton glared at Eric.

"Where is Ajay?" Tessa asked looking around the locker room for the youngest member of the team. "She told me she was going to go see Chris and Joey." Daniels stated. "She never showed up." Chris Sabin's voice said from the doorway, "I thought she was with you.' "Where is she?" Tessa asked she was getting close to freaking out. She didn't like having Ajay by herself after what happened with Rhino. Team 3D and Beer Money walked into the locker room followed by Bobby Lashley. "Is there a reason that Little Miss is with Rob Terry?" he asked closing the door behind him. "WHAT!" "Yeah, I walked past the World Elite locker room and Ajay was sitting on the bench, she didn't look to happy."

"Jane, play.' "For the millionth time MY NAME IS ASHTON!" "Me Tarzan, You Jane." Rob said. Ashton closed her eyes and took a deep breath, it was bad enough that he grabbed her when she going to see Chris. Then he had to brush her hair and put her hair in pig tails and try putting her in a dress. Thankfully Eric stopped him. Who knew that Eric still cared about her. Maybe it was because she would have kicked his ass from Orlando to Toronto and then let her team mates and fiancé kick his ass too.

"Tessa? What's going on?" Mollie Jarrett asked. "I am going to go get Ajay back from the world elite." Tessa answered. "Why is she with them?" "I don't know." AJ and Daniels walked out and around the two talking women followed by Beer Money. It was now very personal for Beer Money. You can take their tag titles but when you messed with their Pixie and Baby Bear all bets were off.

"But Jane!' "NO!" Ashton shouted at him again. "Love try breathing." Brutus said. Ashton stood up from where she was sitting and slammed him against the wall. "Do you want to be able to try and have sex ever?" "Yes." "Then don't ever fucking call me Love again.' Ashton said as she let go and went and sat as far away as she could from Rob and Doug.

The door slammed opened and Tessa Chandler stocked into the room carrying her black baseball. AJ, Daniels and Beer Money standing behind her. 'Buggy let's go." she said, Ashton smiled as she stood up from the bench. Rob grabbed her and pulled her back. "MY JANE!" "LET GO!" Ashton shouted. "Ajay duck." Tessa said. Ashton looked between the baseball bat and Rob and smirked she ducked out of the way as Tessa hit Rob on the head and hard. Ashton got of his grip and ran right towards the guys. James and Bobby pulled her between them. Just for the hell of it Tessa swung her bat again and hit Brutus. "Hit the other one too." James said . Tessa smirked and hit Doug too.

"What happened?" AJ asked as Ashton yanked the pigtails out of her hair and wiped her face off. "The freak grabbed me, he thinks I am a doll one and two he thinks he is fucking Tarzan and I am his Jane.' Ashton stated causing AJ and Daniels to start laughing. "It's not funny ass clowns." Ashton said as she picked her phone up, she had to tell Petey what happened and see what he thought about Eric.

Bailey Adair hand her faince the phone laughing her ass off. "What?" "Ajay was grabbed earlier by the freakishly large guy from the British Invasion. He made her into a doll and apparently that she was Jane from Tarzan." Bailey answered, "she wanted to talk you about something Eric did." _"TELL BAILEY THAT'S NOT FUNNY. I AM ALREADY KICKING ALEX'S ASS FOR LAUGHING!" _

Rob looked devastated that he didn't have Ashton anymore. Doug, Brutus and Eric were trying telling him that she wasn't his to start with us. "BUT I WANT MY JANE!" he shouted crossing his arms chidlishly.

A/n: I don't know I think it turned out funnier in my head


End file.
